Volver
by Hime Mily
Summary: Después de 15 años de vivir la cruda realidad, el deseo de volver puede volverse una obsesión. ¿Qué pasaría si pudieran encontrar el camino para volver cuantas veces quieran? ¿Hasta dónde serían capaz de llegar por encontrar ese camino?
1. 1 Leyendas

Leyendas

_Y llegado el momento, los hechiceros más poderosos iniciaron el hechizo y se marcharon de su tierra, de su mundo, para nunca más volver Segundos después,__la Atlántida__y todo lo que en ella había, desaparecía en el océano sin dejar rastros, sólo un gran misterio, un misterio que hasta hoy día nadie a podido descifrar. ¿Quiénes eran estos personajes misteriosos? ¿De dónde provenían sus habilidades?¿En qué lugar se encontraba ese maravilloso continente?...—_

\- Aun no entiendo porque debemos estudiarnos siglos y siglos de leyendas antiguas.- susurró una joven de cabellos oscuros a lo oídos de su amiga. Cómo si no hubiera podido escucharla. Su oído era tan agudo que hasta podría oír una mosca rumbando en el cuarto contiguo.

\- ¿Algún problema señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó mientras acomodaba sus lentes. Disfrutaba mucho poner incómodos a sus alumnos, tal como muchas veces sus profesores la habían incomodado a ella misma.

\- Bueno... yo... sólo me preguntaba porqué teníamos que aprender sobre leyendas con pocas bases verídicas, en una clase de historia, profesora Hououji.- contestó la joven, aun a sabiendas de que eso le podía costar el resto del curso.

\- ¿A qué llama "leyendas con pocas bases verídicas", señorita Kinomoto? ¿De donde cree que viene la historia? Todo lo que sabemos de nuestro pasado proviene de escritos o del boca a boca, igual que las leyendas... Entonces, ¿por qué no pensar que los hechos históricos pudieron no suceder, o haber sido diferentes? ¿Por qué no tenemos dudas de quien fue Napoleón o como sucedió la revolución francesa?

\- Tal vez, porque hay pruebas, profesora. ¿Que no es usted arqueóloga? ¿Acaso encontrar esas pruebas no es trabajo de la arqueología? No lo sé, restos de las batallas de Napoleón o restos óseos de los caídos en batalla. Pero no existe nada que pruebe que la Antártida existió, ni un rastro del lugar donde pudo estar es antigua civilización.

\- Que no haya pruebas no es prueba de que no haya exista. Quizás esas pruebas estén allí afuera, esperando a que alguien las encuentre. Las estimaciones recientes indican que la Atlántida no era sólo un país, sino todo un continente, ubicado en el océano Pacífico, justo entre América y Asia. Este océano es uno de los menos investigados de todos y la razón es por su difícil acceso, aun con las avanzadas tecnologías de hoy día.- continuó explicando la rubia.

La joven de cabellos oscuros suspiro, discutir con su profesora era inútil, sabia demasiado, le llevaba años de libros y bibliotecas, sin dudas. Y lo último que quería era ponerla en su contra, le complicaría la vida todo el semestre, que apenas comenzaba, eso era lo que mejor hacían los profesores. Nunca en su vida había desaprobado una materia, no iba a empezar ahora y por una tonta pelea. Decidió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando los desvaríos de Atlántida y la magia y misterios que la rodeaban.

Apenas la clase terminó, tomó sus cosas y salió del aula. No tenía deseos de seguir allí. No sea cosa que volviera a abrir su bocaza y retomará aquella discusión. Aun quedaba un largo semestre de historia antigua por delante.

Su compañera de carrera y amiga la alcanzó en el patio, la había estado llamando pero ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

\- Saliste muy rápido Reí-chan, ni siquiera note cuando desapareciste...- la joven bajó la cabeza, pero no se molestó en contestar.- ¿Ocurre algo?... Oh! Es por, la discusión con la profesora Hououji!

-¿Crees que ya este pensando en como reprobarme?

\- Bueno... No debiste discutir con ella... Ya sabes lo que dicen...

\- Estoy muerta y enterrada...

\- Vamos, no es para tanto, eres muy inteligente, podrás superar cualquier traba que te ponga.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Claro que si... Sólo, no vuelvas a discutir con ella.

\- Es más fuerte que yo, Akane, no puedo entender como una mujer de ciencia puede creer en tontas leyendas.

\- No le des importancia, ya ves lo que dicen de ella.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿No lo sabes?- Reí negó con la cabeza. - Oh, pues... Dicen por ahí que la profesora Hououji esta desquiciada, al parecer este tema de Atlántida a terminado por enloquecerla, lleva años tratando de encontrar el continente perdido, junto con un grupo de "científicos locos" que prometieron no descansar hasta demostrarle al mundo que la Atlántida existe.

\- ¿Eso es verdad?

\- Es lo que se dice, tú sabes, comentario de pasillo. Se comenta que quien está al mando de estas investigaciones es la famosa bióloga marina, Umi Ryusaki.

\- ¿Ryusaki dices?

\- Si, ya imaginas quien financia esta locura... Desde que sus padres murieron, ella ha quedado al mando de todas las empresas y ha heredado millones. Claro, aprovechó la situación, supongo que su padre nunca hubiera aprobado semejante locura. ¡Que manera más tonta de desperdigar dinero

..o0o...

Agua, agua y más agua. Amaba el océano más que a su vida misma. Y más desde que había descubierto esa conexión entre el agua y ella misma. Sus cabellos celestes danzaban con la brisa de mar, el sol calentaba su blanca piel. El océano le daba esa paz que no podía encontrar en ningún otro lugar, el océano era como ella misma, el lugar en el que siempre quería estar. Observó con tristeza las palmas de sus manos. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que sus poderes estuvieran ahí, sin su gema, sin sus amuletos, sin su Cefiro? Era algo imposible, pero ahí estaban. Y cada día que pasaba se hacían más y más fuertes. Y cada día que pasaba se hacía más difícil ocultarlos de la gente. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien descubriera su magia? Probablemente sería perseguida en una cacería de brujas, o quemada en una hoguera o, quizás, encerrada por algún científico loco para investigarlo. ¿Científico loco? No podía haber en el mundo un científico más loco que ella misma o alguno del selecto grupo que ella lideraba. Tantas veces había sido catalogada de desquiciada por sus intentos de descubrir aquello que no desea ser descubierto. Pero eso no importaba. Si contará lo que había vivido hacia 15 años, entonces si que sería encerrada en un loquero.

Cerró su puño con fuerza. Que caprichoso que había sido el destino. Le había quitado todo, todo menos esa magia que tenía que esconder al mundo. Y pensar que la hubiera dado con gusto a cambio de salvar a sus padres, de quedarse en ese mágico mundo o de obtener aunque sea una pizca de amor de ese pequeño gran mago.

El chillido de si GPS la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia donde estaba el moderno aparato y vio a su primo corriendo hasta él.

\- ¡Este es, Umi! Es el lugar de nuestras estimaciones.- la mujer levantó su mirada al cielo azul, tan azul como sus ojos.

\- Pero, aquí no hay nada.- pensó para sí misma y una enorme desilusión la invadió. Se acercó al aparato para corroborar lo que su primo decía. Estaba lo cierto. Sus cálculos estaban errados... Otra vez. Golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos, descargando toda su furia.- ¡Fuu volvió a equivocarse!- gritó.- De verdad creí que esta vez si estaba en lo cierto.- continuó bajando el tono.

-Es la octava vez que nos traes a un viaje sin resultados, siguiendo las estimaciones erróneos de tu querida amiga.- dijo, mientras se acercaba, un apuesto joven de cabellos dorados y físico imponente.- No sé porque aun te sigo.- dijo fijando sus ojos verde esmeralda sobre los profundos ojos azules de la joven. Umi sonrió picarona.

\- Porqué estás loco por mi. Porque me amas irremediablemente. Porque nadie te hace sentir como yo en la cama.- dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven. El la tomó por la cintura y besó sus labios. Ella estaba en lo cierto, estaba perdidamente enamorado, tanto que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

Y ¿cómo no? Aquella mujer traía loco a cualquiera. Los años le habían sentado muy bien a aquella bella muchacha de cabellos celestes, ahora toda una mujer. A sus casi 30 años gozaba de un cutis perfecto, sin manchas ni la más mínima marca, una cintura de avispa, unas caderas anchas, una cola y unos pecho firmes. Conservaba su cabello largo, aunque no tanto como en aquellos tiempos de cruentas batallas. Su mirada llevaba un dejo de tristeza, esa tristeza que la acompañaba desde el día que dejó aquel mágico mundo para nunca más volver. Llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza, como cada vez que se largaba a alta mar en alguna travesía, y la cara lavada, pero aún así lucía hermosa.

\- Oigan, creo haberles dicho cientos de veces que dejarán esas muestras de cariño para la intimidad, ya saben que me dan náuseas.- dijo Otaru, con la ironía que lo caracterizaba. El primo de Umi siempre había sido un apasionado de los libros, siempre había soñado con hacer un descubrimiento que cambiará el rumbo de la historia y lo inmortalizara en los libros, como a Darwin o Einstein. Un descubrimiento grande e importante, algo como descubrir la cura contra el cáncer o demostrar que todo lo que la Biblia dice es cierto. Por eso seguía a Umi en sus locuras. Era un joven apuesto, aunque no tan agraciado cómo el gringo novio de su prima. Tenía una contextura más bien pequeña, sin músculos, más bien con algunos kilos de más, nada que un poco de ejercicio no solucionará. Claro, si tan sólo le gustara hacer ejercicios. Llevaba unos lentes gruesos, que le impedían lucir esos expresivos ojos azules cómo el mar, como los de Umi. Llevaba su cabello azulado bien corto.

\- Umi, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos emprender la retirada?

\- ¿Retirada?

-Sabes que el océano no es lo que más me gusta. Y esta claro que este no es tu famoso triángulo de las bermudas, ¿qué más tienes que hacer aquí?

\- Ya que estamos aquí, ¡vamos a investigar! Que este no sea el lugar exacto que buscamos no quiere decir que no haya cosas interesantes que ver.

\- Oh no, Umi, conozco ese rostro... No creo que sea una muy buena idea... la presión en esta parte del océano es demasiado intensa, es muy peligroso bucear en esta zona.

\- Peligro es mi segundo nombre. Seguro Satoru querrá acompañarme...- dijo y se dirigió al interior del barco.

Bucear se había convertido en su pasión desde que había vuelto de aquel maravilloso mundo. O, más bien, una adicción. Siempre le había fascinado el mar, desde pequeña, pero en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto una necesidad. El mundo bajo del océano era totalmente diferente al de el mundo en tierra firme, era como mágico. Allí se sentía libre, se sentía más cerca de Cefiro y de ese poder que llevaba dentro.

\- Aun no entiendo que ves en ella.- comentó Otaru, y también se metió, a encerrarse en su camarote con su laptop y sus libros.

* * *

¡Buenas, buenas! Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por acá... tanto que olvidé hacer mis N/A y tove que borrar y volver a subir jajajaja.

Pues, lamento no actualizar mi otra historia que, por cierto, está muy cerca del final... Pero la inspiración me llegó de manera diferente y me dieron ganas de escribir algo diferente... Espero no se me vaya y poder seguir actualizando... De verdad, odio cuando me dejan con la intriga por lo volver a actualizar, y no quiera hacerles lo mismo.

Bien... Atlántida... Qué original! verdad? A nadie se le ha ocurrido nunca escribir una historia sobre la Atlántida :P... jajaja, seee, un poco trillado, pero bueno... veremos que sale de esto, ya bien dicen que las historias tienen vida propio, a ver como me sorprendo con lo que escribo.

¡Espero les guste!


	2. Sueños

**Capítulo II**

**Sueños**

El agua caliente de la ducha golpeaba fuerzas su espalda. Se sentía muy bien el calor en su cuerpo, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo bajó las heladas aguas del océano. Claro, eso no le importaba demasiado, si fuera por ella pasaría la vida bajo del mar. Pero, para su infortunio, las reservas de oxígeno no eran eternas.

Salió de la ducha, cubriéndose con una toalla. Su camarote tenía baño privado, ese era de los requisitos imprescindibles a la hora de comprar un barco. Se arrimó al tocador para observar, una vez más, los cachorros que había encontrado en el fondo del mar. Cacharros. Así los había llamado Satoru, una vez que habían salido del agua. "Seguramente pertenecieron a algún barco que naufragó", concluyó con ese característico pesimismo. Para ella no lo eran, por eso los había traído consigo. Los haría analizar por Fuu, quien sabe y pudieran darle alguna pista.

Un sonido proveniente de su computadora portátil llamó su atención. Hikaru se había conectado, seguramente esperando noticias. Se apresuró a encender la web cam. Allí estaba, del otro lado, su querida amiga.

\- Umi-Cham.- dijo un poco abochornada la pelirroja.- Espero no haber interrumpido nada... Importante.- comentó, conociendo muy bien los hábitos de amiga, más cuando ella y Patrick estaban bajo un mismo techo, aunque sea el techo de un barco en medio del océano.

\- Por favor, Hikaru, sólo acababa de darme un baño. Sabes que el agua de mar siempre maltrata mi cabello.

\- Estuviste buceando, ¿¡Encontraste algo?!- preguntó entusiasmada.

\- Nada, sólo cacharros, en palabras de tu hermano.

\- ¡No me digas que volvió a acompañarte!- gritoneó Hikaru. Los años no le habían sacado la costumbre de ser sobreprotectora con sus hermanos.- El océano en ese lugar es muy profundo y peligroso.

\- Gracias por lo que me toca...

\- Umi, tú eres como una sirena bajo del mar, tus poderes te protegen. A veces pienso que un día de estos te echarás a nadar sin la necesidad de un tanque de oxígeno...- Umi sonrió. Si, sus habilidades en el mar iban en franca mejoría. Probablemente Seres tenía mucho que ver con eso.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Fuu?

\- Hace varios días que no la veo. Está muy ocupada con la facultad, sus clases, las investigaciones, supongo.

\- ¿Sigue obsesionada con esa niña?

\- Está convencida de que puede ayudarnos y mucho.

\- No lo entiendo

\- Solo confiemos en sus capacidades, ella es una experta en su rubro, de las mejores arqueólogas del mundo...

\- No lo sé, dudo que haya alguien en este mundo que nos pueda ayudar a volver.

\- ¿Dónde está ese optimismo que te caracteriza?

\- Se ha ido con mis esperanzas de tener novedades hoy... Realmente estaba convencida de que este era el lugar.

\- Será cuestión de retomar los cálculos.

\- Llevamos años buscando la mítica ciudad pérdida, pero no hemos podido probar nada, lo único que hemos hecho es agregar nuevas teorías fundadas en bases muy poco sólidas, como todas las teorías que existen. Todo se basa en puras suposiciones, pero es como construir castillos de naipes, ante el más mínimo movimiento podría ocurrir algo que los derrumbe y hay que volver a empezar.

\- Pero a cada error que cometemos estamos un paso más cerca de la verdad.

\- Tú siempre tan optimista.

\- Volveremos, aunque nos toma otros 10 años, volveremos. No olvides que-

\- La fuerza está en tu corazón... Lo sé... Volveré a revisar los "cacharros" que traje del fondo del mar. Tal vez le saque algunas fotos para enviárselas a Fuu... Creo que estará entretenida un buen rato.- Hikaru sonrió. Sabía cuánto le agradaba a la rubia analizar las cosas que Umi recuperaba del fondo del mar.- Estaré de regreso e días...

\- Ten mucho cuidado...

\- Hikaru...

\- Sabes que nunca me quedo tranquila cuando haces esos viajes.

\- El mar es parte de mí, ¿lo olvidas? Seres me protege... Y ni siquiera el mismo Poseidón se atrevería a meterse con su protegida...- Hikaru río. Si claro, ninguno de los dioses conocidos en mundo místico podría llegarle a los tobillos a alguno de sus mashin.- ¿Realmente confías en que esa niña es nuestro boleto a Céfiro?

\- Fuu está convencida de que es así. Y si Fuu está convencida, entonces yo también.

\- No lo sé, ella parecía una joven común y corriente, sin nada de especial.

\- Tal como lo éramos nosotras antes de ser convocadas. Pero sé que Fuu podrá despertar eso "especial" en ella...

**...o0o...**

_"Según las leyendas, como están conservadas por Platón y otras en secreto, la mayoría del mundo entero no era civilizado durante el tiempo de la Atlántida. La propia isla de la Atlántida, aislada y rodeada por el Océano Atlántico por todos sus lados, estaba más avanzada que muchas de las culturas indígenas que ya estaban en existencia en otras partes del mundo. En ese momento, no estábamos, en absoluto, al mismo nivel de desarrollo, y las leyendas dicen que Atlántida había simplemente comenzado un programa de colonización/civilización a gran escala hacia el mundo externo cuando se derrumbaron. _

_El cataclismo Atlante sumergió completamente todos los remanentes de su alguna vez gran isla, y en muchos casos, los sobrevivientes de este desastre se encontraron arrojados a situaciones con gentes primitivas que apenas podrían empezar incluso a sondear la civilización de la que ellos provenían. Y en algunos de estos casos, si ellos hubieran comenzado a hablar abiertamente sobre su conocimiento, hubieran sido muertos rápidamente, por temor."_

Un suspiro interrumpió la lectura. Colocó sus manos en la cabeza, mientras su amiga la observaba.

\- No puedo creer que estoy leyendo esto... ¿cómo puede ser que una de las mejores profesoras de una universidad tan prestigiosa como esta incluya este libro en la biografía obligatoria?

\- No está tan mal, es bastante interesante... Aunque menciona muchos datos que me marean.

\- ¡¿No está mal!? Me molesta que perdamos nuestro tiempo aprendiendo sobre leyendas en lugar de aprender cosas que van a servirnos en nuestra carrera.

\- Pues... La verdad pensar en la carrera me cuesta, por ahora yo sólo pienso en aprobar está materia.- se levantó de la mesa mostrando cierta molestia en su rostro. A esa hora, la biblioteca del campus estaba casi vacía, ¿quién iba a estar estudiando a esas horas? Eso sólo ocurría a finales del semestre

\- Creo que iré a dormir.- dijo, dispuesta a irse. Pero sé detuvo al ver a una hermosa mujer rubia acercarse al lugar.

\- Buenas noches, ¿cómo se encuentran jovencitas?

\- Buenas noches, profesora Houoji. Pues, bien, acá leyendo algo de la bibliografía que dejó.- contestó Akane. Fuu levantó el libro que estaba sobre la mesa para observar la tapa.

\- Veo que leen mi libro favorito.

\- ¿Su libro favorito? Esto debe ser un chiste, ¿verdad? Usted no puede incluir este tipo de temas en el temario de la materia.

\- Puedo poner todo lo que yo crea conveniente. El titular de la cátedra tiene mucha confianza en mí.

\- Ese libro tiene muy pocos fundamentos científicos, se basa en puras suposiciones y teorías. Pero nada de lo que dice es cierto.

\- Que No haya pruebas no quiere decir que no sea cierto. Sólo es cuestión de abrir la mente a nuevas posibilidades. ¿Qué pasaría si el día de mañana te dieras cuenta que no eres quien crees que eres? ¿Qué todo en lo que creías en realidad no existe? ¿y qué aquello que veías como puras leyendas o cuentos de hadas podría ser realidad? Si no estuvieras tan renuente a creer que ese mundo pudo haber existido, te darías cuenta de que muchas de las teorías que allí se presentan tienen mucho sentido. Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún día seas reconocida mundialmente por descubrir ese continente que todos creían que no era más que una leyenda.

\- No se puede descubrir algo que nunca existió.- Fuu sonrió. Ella era muy testaruda, le recordaba un poco a ella misma. De hecho, si Céfiro no hubiera aparecido en su vida, podría pensar que así hubiera sido ella en su primer año de facultad.

\- No todo es lo que parece... Algún día lo entenderás...- dijo, ya no más, ya no quería insistir. Sabía que ella era especial, sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que pudiera darse cuenta.

Llegó hasta el rincón de la biblioteca que solía ser el punto de encuentro con sus amigas, era una mesa situada junto a una ventana, y muy cerca de la máquina de café, algo imprescindible para sus largas noches de estudio. A esas horas, ya hasta la empleada estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Eso no era un problema, ella siempre le dejaba las llaves de la biblioteca para que se quedase hasta que guste. Solía pasar más tiempo con la gente de esa casa de estudio que con su propia familia, incluso que con sus adorabas amigas. Claro, ella era un "ratón de biblioteca" pasaba largas horas leyendo libros sobre la Atlántida, historias de como era su civilización o teorías sobre su desaparición. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba en algún que otro museo, analizando huesos antiguos o cacharros perdidos por alguna civilización antigua. Hikaru y Umi eran diferentes.

Umi siempre andaba de viaje por algún lugar del mundo, o, mejor dicho, del océano. Ponía como excusa su título de bióloga marina para pasársela buceando, según ella, buscando nuevas especies. Pero, la verdad era que tenía su carrera bastante abandonada y derrochaba miles de millones de yenes en sus eternos viajes para bucear. No la juzgaba, el mar era lo único que la hacía sentir en paz consigo misma, lo que la mantenía en contacto con su mashin. Después de todo, no hay capricho que el dinero no pueda cumplir. El problema es que el dinero no es eterno. Ella siempre le recordaba que debía prestar un poco de atención a los negocios de su familia, que un día podría quedarse en la ruida, pero ella nunca la escuchaba.

Hikaru, por su parte pasaba cada día de su vida en el zoológico de Ueno, ya sea que le toque trabajar o no. Claro, el hecho de ser veterinaria no le impedía poder participar de aquel grupo de "científicos locos" que intentaba "descubrir lo que nunca existió". De vez en cuando, cuando tenía algún tiempo libre, solía acompañar a Umi en sus travesías en busca del continente perdido y ¡hasta se animaba a bucear a su lado!

No habían sido pocas las veces que Umi le había pedido que la acompañe, pero ella prefería analizar los "cacharros" que su amiga recogía del fondo del océano, a recogerlos ella misma. Sólo una vez había usado sus vacaciones para acompañarla en uno de sus viajes a bordo de uno de sus lujosos yates. Literalmente habían sido las peores vacaciones de su vida. Jamás pensó que el mar pudiera llegar a marearla de ese modo. Preferiría lanzarse de un paracaídas desde el cielo antes que volver a navegar.

Apoyó sobre la mesa la laptop y algunos libros. La encendió enseguida, estaba ansiosa por revisar su correo. Había llegado a su celular un mail de Umi, con fotos adjuntas. Por el tamaño que tenían le había sido imposible abrirlas desde el móvil. Siempre había preferido gastar su dinero en nuevas herramientas para sus estudios, antes de invertir en un móvil de mayor calidad. Imaginaba que se trataba de algún otro "tesoro" encontrado en el fondo del océano. No estaba errada. Abrió las fotos con entusiasmo.

Fuu era una mujer muy hermosa, más de una vez había enamorado locamente a algún hombre. En la preparatoria, su inteligencia y su belleza habían cautivado a un joven muy apuesto. Pero, para entonces, su príncipe azul estaba demasiado metido en su corazón como para poner los ojos en alguien más. Para la universidad, ya estaba un poco más resignada, pensando que ya no volvería a verlo, que ya no volvería a Céfiro o que, en el caso de volver, él ya estuviera en pareja, tal vez hasta casado y con hijos ¿por qué no? Sin embargo, volvió a rechazar a un excelente candidato, uno de los mejores alumnos de su facultad. Su carrera fue la excusa.

El último gran rechazo había tenido lugar hacía apenas unos meses. Él era uno de los arqueólogos más prestigiosos de Japón, frecuentemente compartían investigaciones, y los parques del campus, los pasillos de la facultad, los salones de clases y hasta esa biblioteca, por las noches. Pero ella prefería darle prioridad a su investigación. A sus 30 años, ella elegía el celibato, y esconder su hermosa figura detrás de camisas sueltas y polleras hasta los tobillos, así como escondía sus expresivos ojos detrás de esos gruesos anteojos. Así como escondía su tristeza detrás de los libros.

Pasó las fotos con rapidez, para luego detenerse en cada una de ellas. Eran un par de utensilios de cocina, un juego de té muy antiguo y demás, nada demasiado extraño. Pero para ella significaban unas cuantas horas, quizás días, de diversión.

Se sobresaltó cuando tocaron su hombro, volteó y se encontró con la cara pecosa de su gran amiga. Hikaru se sentó a su lado.

\- Veo que Umi no pierde el tiempo, ya te mandó fotos de lo que encontró esta tarde.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?

\- En la tarde, por Skype... No era el lugar ¿sabes? Los cálculos estaban otra vez errados.- Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Fuu, pero no pronunció palabra.

_\- El triángulo de las bermudas- dijo, mientras tiraba sobre la mesa varios artículos con noticias de extrañas desapariciones de barcos en el Océano Pacífico.- Las desapariciones ocurren cerca del lugar que, según las leyendas, se encuentra la Atlántida. Muchos dices que ambos sucesos están relacionados. Se cree que los barcos que desaparecen son transportados a otras dimensiones o, incluso a otros planetas. Hay una teoría que dice que en ese lugar hay un portal interdimensional. _

_\- ¿Un portal?- dijo Hikaru._

_\- ¿Se dan cuenta? Hikaru, eso puede tener relación con tu sueño. Tal vez se trate de un portal similar al que hay en la Torre Tokio, pero que este siempre abierto. Un portal que nos permita volver..._

_\- ¡Has enloquecido Fuu! ¡¿Acaso te escuchas a ti misma?! Lo que dices no tiene sentido, no tiene razón de ser.- reprochó Umi, con su característico pesimismo._

_\- ¿Enloquecido? ¿Después de lo que hemos vivido aún puedes creer que lo que digo es una locura?_

_\- Un portal en el medio del océano suena a locura_

_\- Si, como ser transportadas a un mundo dónde las hadas existen, en planes exclusión escolar _

_\- ¡Ya basta! Ya dejen de pelear. Umi, yo creo que mi sueño algo quiere decir. Tal vez parezca una locura, pero si hay una sola posibilidad de volver, por más remota que sea, yo estoy dispuesta a luchar por descubrirla._

_\- Ya, Hikaru, ¡despierta! Han pasado 10 años, ya debes hacerte a la idea de que nunca vamos a volver. Ustedes deberían olvidar, olvidar y seguir adelante, rehacer sus vidas. ¿O es que acaso piensan morir solteronas?_

\- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunto la pelirroja interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Crees que todo esto es una locura?

\- ¡Fuu! ¿Qué pasa con ese optimismo?

\- Mis esperanzas están empezando a flaquedar. Hace más de 5 años que empezamos con esta locura, y aún nada, no hemos encontrado nada que nos indique que el mito es realidad, ni siquiera hemos logrado dar con el lugar exacto en el que ocurren las desapariciones. De verdad creí que está vez estaba en lo cierto, ya no sé qué más hacer

\- La verdad es que no sé qué decirte. Yo no sé nada de estas cosas, tú eres la experta. Pero yo confío en ti, sé que la Atlántida esconde la clave que nos permitirá volver, y se que la encontrarás.- Fuu alzó la vista, que había tenido enfocada en su computadora. Miro a su amiga. Ella tenía esa gran habilidad de derrochar optimismo y, además, poder contagiarla.

\- Tú... ¿has vuelto a tener ese sueño?

\- Si.

\- Hikaru, debes decirme más, darme más detalle, dime algo que pueda servirme.

\- No puedo, Fuu... No hay nada en él que pueda guiarte, todo es demasiado confuso, no puedo ver rostros, no nada que pueda indicarnos el lugar en donde se encuentra. Ojalá pudiera decirte algo, pero uno no puede controlar los sueños...- Fuu volvió su mirada a la computadora y comenzó a pasar las fotos nuevamente. Un silencio de algunos minutos se produjo. Un silencio que para nada fue incómodo. Después de tantos años juntas, después de tantas cosas vividas, no había nada que pudiera suceder entre ellas que pudiera hacerlas sentir incómodas.- ¿Y qué hay de...?- preguntó Hikaru, rompiendo el silencio, más no se animó a continuar la pregunta. De todos modos no hacía falta.

\- No lo sé... Ella esta tan renuente a todo... No me escucha, no cree. Ella parece no ser quien pensamos.

\- Estoy segura que ella es, Fuu. Puedo sentirlo, no me preguntes como...

\- Lo sé Hikaru, tú tienes esa maravillosa habilidad de ver lo que los demás no pueden...

**...o0o...**

_El sonido, otra vez ese horrible sonido. Pero esta vez, era real. No lo había soñado, no lo había imaginado. Estaba pasando. Las aves escaparon a toda prisa. Las vio volar sobre su cabeza, de allí venían. Una nube negra se alzó en los cielos. Bolas de fuego comenzaron a caer a la tierra. Observó con tristeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era la venganza de los dioses, ya no había escapatoria. Corrió hacia el lugar. No sabía por qué lo hacía, sólo sentía que tenía que ir allá._

_Llegó hasta donde pudo, hasta donde el fuego le permitió llegar. Allí era el mismísimo infierno. Todo lo que había conocido y amado ya no estaba, todo era destrucción, muerte. Cayó de rodillas. Ya no podía más. Ya no importaba nada. Se había rendido. Ella iba a morir junto a su mundo. Lanzó un grito al aire, para desahogar su dolor. Tal vez su mundo, y ella misma, lo merecían, pero no podía dejar de dolerle ese final._

Despertó. Estaba inquieta. Tomó su celular, que tenía sobre su mesa de luz. 3 a.m. Otra vez la misma hora, otra vez el mismo sueño. Y ya iban... Había perdido la cuenta. Pero siempre despertaba sobresaltada y envuelta en sudor. Siempre a la misma hora. Siempre se quedaba con esa extraña sensación, con esa tristeza inmensa, como si fuera su propio mundo el que perecía ante la furia de la naturaleza. Tanteó la mesa, buscando el interruptor de la luz y se encontró con un libro. Lo tomó y lo puso en su regazo. Encendió la luz.

Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del libro que había estado leyenda horas antes. Atlántida. No pudo evitar pensar en la desaparición de la Atlántida. Y relacionarlo con su sueño. ¿Por qué ambos hechos eran tan similares? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez? ¿Por qué se quedaba con esa extraña sensación de que algo significaba?

Meneó la cabeza con fuerza. Estaba pensando en demasiadas tonterías. Ese sueño era sólo eso, un sueño. Un sueño que nada significaba, un sueño que tal vez tenía que ver con tantos libros sobre la Atlántida que tenía que leer. Debía olvidarse de toda esa obsesión en contra de su profesora y enfocarse, únicamente, en pasar esa materia.

…

**OMG Si que había olvidado esta historia! xD, pero de repente me dieron ganas de continuarla, sólo que tuve que volver a leerla para saber cómo continuar jeje. De verdad no puedo creer que haya escrito un primer capítulo tan corto! Así cómo quiero enganchar a alguien? Jajajaja (es broma, es broma)**

**Pues la verdad es que estaba bloqueada, cero inspiración… sabía perfectamente adonde quería que vaya esta historia, pero no sabía cómo seguir jeje… los inicios son difíciles, al menos para mí, pero ya logre retomar y creo que ya estoy encaminada, espero no bloquearme de nuevo jeje. **

**Para los que no han leído mi otra historia, sepan que lo escrito en cursiva son pensamientos, sueños o recuerdos. Y, hablando de mi otra historia, no la he olvidado! Ya tengo un nuevo capítulo casi terminado, espero poder actualizar muy pronto!**

**No leemos!**


End file.
